Hope and Fear as One
by Cassandra Lily Carter
Summary: Lakekit, Lilackit, and Beetlekit, bound together, become apprentices, but whet will happen when dark times haunt the clans...
1. Hope and Fear as One: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Contained

I am running for my life, through the forest with my sister, Lilackit and brother, Beetlekit. There it is, the big, tan, slithering beast. It has fangs and a slit tongue. It chases us through much of the forest. We finally run into a patrol of Eaglewing, Yellowstripe, and Brookepaw. "What are you doing?" asks Eaglewing, our deputy. The look on his face is priceless.

"They're just being a bunch of mouse brains," says Brookepaw, who thinks she's so great.

"Run! It's catching up!" screams Beetlekit.

"What's catching up?" Eaglewing asks.

"The slithering beast!" Lilackit meows.

"Go back to camp. We'll fight it off," commands Yellowstripe. Her golden eyes blaze with concern.

"Hurry up, Lakekit," she hisses. I dash off to camp.

We arrive at camp and Dawnstar looks very upset. She is our leader; the leader of Thunderclan. "Where have you three been?" she asks, harshly. An angry look flashes across her face.

"Pinepaw thought that we weren't tough enough to go into the forest,"

I replied, feeling sorry.

"Well, you shouldn't listen to everything Pinepaw says," Dawnstar warns, "In less than half a moon you'll be apprentices, and you have to learn to behave. Kits shouldn't be out in the forest."

"Sorry, Dawnstar," we say in a chorus.

"Now there will be a punishment," Dawnstar explains, "You have to help Roseysky stack medicines and bring water to the sick cats. You **WILL** do this until you become apprentices. You have your mother, Flowerpelt, quite worried. Now go back to the nursery and hurry!" Flowerpelt is Dawnstar's sister.

Later that night, I overhear Eaglewing report of something called a snake. I wonder if that could be the beast that was chasing us today. He says they didn't kill it, and there might be more of them. I hope no one gets hurt. "I don't now if Lakekit will ever learn the warrior code. She is too wild," Eaglewing says. I can't believe it! I want to be back out it the forest. It's so boring around camp.

Lilackit is still awake, but Beetlekit dosed off already. "Do you think it's fair that we can't go into the forest?" I ask my sister.

"You should respect the warrior code. I warned you not to do it, but you insisted," she meows.

"Then why did you go with us?" I wonder.

"Because I wanted to make sure you would be okay. Beetlekit is sometimes exaggerates, and I didn't want you to believe one of his stories," she replies.

"I wouldn't believe one of his stories," I challenge her.

"Really?"

"Yay."

"Fine, Lakekit, have it your way," she meows, and with that she curls up to sleep. I lie down on my soft, cool, mossy nest and close my eyes.

I wake up to the bright sun shinning through the leaf covering over head. Beetlekit and Lilackit are already gone. Sunkit and Grasskit are playing with a piece of prey. Their mother, Redbird, comes in and stops them. They are such rascals. I guess I should go to the medicine cat's den to help Roseysky.

After a terrible morning of taking out and put away herbs and other medicines, I finally realize that in seven moonhighs, I will be an apprentice. I can't wait to get out of the nursery. I'm getting sick of the smell of milk and moss.

Yellowstripe and Fallingpaw, her apprentice, just got back from training. "So how was training?" I ask them.

"Yellowstripe says that I'm getting so good, I'm going to become a warrior soon!" says Fallingpaw angelically.

"Yes, now run along and take a nap. You will be on a patrol at about moon high. Come on!" with that she nudges her towards the apprentice den.

I go get a mouse from the pile of prey, and sit down to share it with Beetlekit. "So, how was your morning?" I ask.

"It was great! I definitely want to be Roseysky's apprentice!" he exclaims.

"Good for you," I mumble.

"Why are you so cranky?" Beetlekit noses in.

"I heard Eaglewing talking to Dawnstar last night. He says I'm to wild to become a warrior. I don't even know why he's deputy; he's _so_ mean," I emphasized the word so.

"Oh, don't listen to him. Eaglewing is to full of himself. I'm sure one day you will become a great warrior, and maybe even our leader!" Beetlekit says truthfully.

"You really think that?" I wonder.

"Of course I do, Lakekit," he meows with a smile.

I finish off the last bite of the mouse. "Time to get back to the contaminated hole," I joke.

"Yep," he answers, although, it wasn't really a question.

We walk to the medicine-cat den and meet Lilackit. Roseysky looks like she has been waiting for us. She has herbs out in piles. "I want you to store these in the den, stacking them from smallest to largest, and don't you dare try to eat any of them!" she warns.

We do as we were told, although, it's not that fun…**OBVIOUSLY**! What a drag. How can Beetlekit want to become a medicine-cat? You are so contained with in camp. I'm mean, seriously, you don't get to run freely, feeling the glorious wind on your whiskers. I would **NEVER** choose that kind of life.

"It's attacking! The snake is attacking! It brought two others with it!" screams Flametail, running into camp.

Dawnstar jumps into action. "All kits and elders to the nursery immediately! Everyone else, prepare for battle," she paused for a moment, "Crystalcloud, guard the nursery. You too, Riverpaw." Crystalcloud is Riverpaw's mentor. I rush to the nursery with Lilackit and Beetlekit. I hear what sounds like hissing and claws slashing outside.

"Now I need everyone to be quiet. It is important that we do not let the snakes hear us," whispers Redbird.

I wish I was out there, fling myself at the snakes, proving my loyalty to Thunderclan. _Thunk!_ Suddenly, Hollowbranch crashed through the nursery wall and hit the tree in the center, ripping the wall.


	2. Hope and Fear as One: Thunderclan Cats

Thunderclan Cats

Leader: Dawnstar-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Eaglewing-brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Roseysky-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white paws, green eyes, and a soft pink nose

Warriors:

Yellowstripe-golden she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice, Fallingpaw

Hollowbranch-white tom with brown eyes

Flyingheart-gray misty tom with blue eyes

Mintclaw-white she-cat with gray splotches and green eyes

Runningcreek-pure-black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lilypetal-gray (almost light purple) she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Duskfire-reddish brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Stonebreeze-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Brookepaw

Littlenose-tiny golden-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Grosepelt-creamy tabby tom with brown eyes

Dapplefoot-mottled gray she-cat with green eyes

Mapleheart-brown she-cat with dark-green eyes

Sootstorm-soot-black tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Oakbranch-gray she-cat brown eyes

Ivynose-cream-white she-cat with green eyes, a brown muzzle, and brown paws

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Dazzleberry-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Grayflower-pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Flametail-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Crystalcloud-pure-white she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Willowleaf-long-haired brown she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

Silverpelt-gray she-cat with blue eyes that was so good she became a warrior early

Apprentices:

Brookepaw-brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Pinepaw-brownish-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Fallingpaw-white she-cat with gray-blue eyes

Wolfpaw-black tom with amber eyes

Riverpaw-pure-misty-gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Redbird-light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Sootstorm's two kits: Sunkit and Grasskit)

Flowerpelt-black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes (mother of Flamaetail's three kits: Beetlekit, Lilackit, and Lakekit)

Kits:

Beetlekit-ginger tabby tom with white splotches and green eyes

Lakekit-tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Lilackit-gray she-cat with misty blue-lilac eyes

Grasskit-black-and-white tom with green eyes

Sunkit-dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Fishear-gray tabby tom with golden eyes

Groundfur-brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Blazingstorm-pure-white tom with green eyes


	3. Hope and Fear as One: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Medicine Cat's Den…Ew

Lilackit looks terrified. Her gray fur ripples; her misty blue-lilac eyes blaze with fear. Just out side, the now ripped nursery wall, is a slithering beast, that some may refer to as a snake. It was roughly four tail lengths long.

The snake takes a swing at Flowerpelt. Flowerpelt slashes it with her claw, almost killing it. Redbird does the honors of finishing the snake off by fiercely biting it in the head. We hear cheering outside our den. "You can come on out now," says Riverpaw.

As we walk through the opening to the outside, Dawnstar is calling together a meeting. The battle is over. I sit down to see what Dawnstar has to say.

"As you all know, snakes have invaded the forest. We killed all of them that came today, but there still might be more. I am adding more patrols, and everyone to stay on high alert. You will have to take a buddy into the forest when you go," Dawnstar explains.

"Will this affect when we become apprentices?" asks Beetlekit.

"It shouldn't. Now, I want a patrol sent out right away and the rest of us will help repair camp. Roseysky, would you have a look at all the injured cats?" meows Dawnstar.

"Sure. All injured cats please follow me to my den," she directs, "You three, too."

I walk to the medicine cat's den. Hollowbranch, Yellowstripe, Pinepaw, Lilypetal, and Willowleaf follow us. Hollowbranch is limping a little, Yellowstripe's golden fur is matted with blood, Pinepaw has a torn ear, Lilypetal has a gash in her side, and Willowleaf looks like her paw is hurting really bad. As we enter the den, Roseysky gestures each of them to sit down.

"Could you go ask a warrior to gather up group, and go get moss?" Roseysky asks.

"Okay," I reply, wishing I was the one to go get it.

I ask Silverpelt to do it, and she agrees. Silverpelt is so nice. She is one of my good friends. She was an apprentice when I was born, and she was so good, she became a warrior early. She leaves with Flametail (my father), Ivynose, Wolfpaw, and Mapleheart. I hope the snakes don't attack them! That would be horrible.

I arrive back when Lilackit and Beetlekit are just bringing water for the injured cats. "Would you get me some cobwebs?" asks Roseysky.

"Sure," I answer, not sounding that interested.

"Okay, I can take it from here. I'll find you later, when I need you here. Run along!" Roseysky meows. The three of us go to get something to eat. I pick out a crow, and Lilackit and Beetle kit share a rabbit. We all sit in a circle. Brookepaw comes over to join us.

"In seven moonhighs we'll become apprentices!" says Lilackit.

'"I know!" replies Beetlekit.

"So, I will become a warrior in less than a moon!" says Brookepaw. I forgot she was there.

"Enough gloating, Brookepaw. The sooner you become a warrior, the sooner you'll be out of the apprentices' den. Then we won't have to listen to your big mouth talk about stuff only a kittypet would talk about. I can't wait, and don't even think we're going to listen to your orders," I say, tasting victory.

"That's not nice! Dazzleberry!" she rebukes. Dazzleberry is her mother. What a brat! She tells on three kits that are just having some honest fun!

"Yes, my lovely Brookepaw?" Dazzleberry asks.

"These three are taunting me!" she tattles.

"Don't blame innocent little kits! You should be ashamed of your self. Dawnstar won't like this one bit!" Dazzleberry warns, "Dawnstar?" Ha, ha! Brookepaw is in trouble!

"What is it?" says Dawnstar, running to us.

"Brookepaw is making up a bazaar story about these poor, little kits," Dazzleberry explains.

"Brookepaw, un-ex-ceptable! You will have to be punished," replies Dawnstar. Yes!

"I believe a fair punishment would be being treated like a kit again…for two moons. No leaving camp. You will have to clean out the cat dirt cove everyday. In addition, you must bring Roseysky and me our meals everyday. No excuses!" Dawnstar rules. That was fair. Our clan is very strict about teasing kits…one of the only things about being a kit.

Why is the sun soooooo bright? Yawn, I barely got any sleep last night. Oh well, that's the fun of it. SIX MOONHIGHS UNTIL I BECOME AN APPERENTICE!!! I can't wait! Exploring the forest is going to be fun. I wonder who my mentor will be. Oh, no! Roseysky! I prance on over to her den.

"Good morning sunshine!" exclaims Beetlekit. He is giving Hollowbranch some water. Hollowbranch, Lilypetal, and Yellowstripe are still here. The other two left last night.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. I hate mornings.

"Could you get me some dock? Lilypetal has some scratches on her back," commands Roseysky. I get her some dock.

"Okay, I think that's all for now. Go get something to eat and tell Brookepaw to get me a vole," says Roseysky. We go eat. The rest of the day goes slow…and is boring. I decide to go to sleep at dusk.

Three days until I have mentor; three more days of the medicine cat's den…ew. I cannot believe that Beetlekit wants to be a medicine cat. That idea is so bogus. Crazy cat! I hope I'm chosen to train as a fierce warrior instead of a wimpy healer.

"So, can you believe that we might be taking in a kittypet? I hear that he is about the age to be an apprentice," says Lilackit.

"Really, I haven't heard anything about this. What is his name?" I meow.

"I believe it is Storm. He is a brown tabby tom with green eyes," Lilackit replies.

"Sounds interesting. Hey, are you hoping will be your mentor?" I ask.

"I think maybe Duskfire, Runningcreek, or Mapleheart," she responds, "What about you?"

"I really don't know. If I had to choose, I would say Silverpelt or Flyingheart," I say.

"Interesting," meows Lilackit with a lot of sarcasm.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around beneath Highledge for a clan meeting," howls Dawnstar. We prance over and sit next to Beetlekit. Below the rock that Dawnstar is standing on there is what looks like a kittypet. Maybe that's Storm.

"I am sure that the rumors have gotten around that we will be excepting a new member into our clan. I would like to introduce you to Storm. He will be joining our clan as an apprentice, but he wouldn't be becoming one alone. Lilackit, Lakekit, and Beetlekit, get up here." I can't believe it! I'm going to be an apprentice today!


	4. Hope and Fear as One: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A New Apprentice

"Aren't we a little young to start training?" asks Beetlekit. Typical Beetlekit! Ruining everything.

"You'll be six moons in three moonhighs. Plus, I don't want Storm to be the only one to become an apprentice tonight," explains Dawnstar.

"Let the ceremony begin. This is a proud day for Thunderclan, by naming apprentices we show Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Lilackit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilacpaw. Duskfire, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Lilacpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom to Lilacpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan," says Dawnstar. Lilacpaw and Duskfire touch noses.

"Lilacpaw, Lilacpaw, Lilacpaw!" the clan chants.

"Storm, from now on until, you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Grosepelt, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Stormpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your courage to Stormpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Thunderclan," continues Dawnstar. Grosepelt and Stormpaw touch noses.

"Stormpaw, Stormpaw, Stormpaw!" shouts the clan. Here it comes!

"Lakekit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lakepaw. Silverpelt, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Lakepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength to Lakepaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan," meows Dawnstar. Silverpelt and I touch noses.

"Lakepaw, Lakepaw, Lakepaw!" screams the clan.

Roseysky steps forward. "Cats of Thunderclan, as you know I will not be around forever. Therefore, it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that is kind hearted, strong, stands out form the rest, and that I believe will make a great medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Beetlekit," says Roseysky.

"Beetlekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Beetlepaw, until you receive your medicine cat name. Beetlepaw, do you accept to be the apprentice of Roseysky?" asks Dawnstar.

"Yes, Dawnstar, I do," says Beetlepaw.

"Then, on the halfmoon, you must travel to Moonpool, to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats," explains Roseysky.

"The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you," meows Dawnstar. Roseysky and Beetlepaw touch noses.

"Beetlepaw, Beetlepaw, Beetlepaw!" chants the clan. The clan meeting is dismissed.

Roseysky, Duskfire, Silverpelt, and Grosepelt gather around us. "So what are we doing first?" asks Stormpaw.

"You, Duskfire, Lilacpaw, and I will head towards the Shadowclan border," says Grosepelt.

"The rest of us will head towards the wind clan border. Even though Beetlepaw will be training as a medicine cat, we want him to train as a warrior to keep the clan to be strong," meows Roseysky.

We go our separate ways. "We're going to go down towards the lake to a spot where you will be doing some of your training," explains Silverpelt, "Everyone hush! Lakepaw, what do you smell?" She called me Lakepaw!

"It smells like a vole. I also smell a faint scent of rabbit," I answer.

"Good, anything else, Lakepaw?" asks Roseysky.

"I also smell a stale sent of a twoleg and their dog. Maybe about two to three moonhighs old," I say, just remembering that it is Newleaf.

"What about you, Beetlepaw?" meows Roseysky.

"Another patrol. It smells like Pinepaw, Flyingheart, Dawnstar, and Littlenose," states Beetlepaw.

"Great, very descriptive, and correct!" cheers Silverpelt.

"Pretty soon we will be at a place called Ancient Oak. It is the tree where you will be taught how to climb. It is also called Sky Oak," Roseysky continues.

We head through some trees and into a clearing. The clearing has a massive oak tree in the center of it. The oak tree looks like it was half-brunt from the middle up many, many moons ago. On the far right side, there is a stone.

"Well, this is Ancient Oak. The flame-colored stone, over there, was put there to help the legacy of the great leader, Firestar, live on. For when he died, his spirit was reborn into a new cat, because of all the good he brought to Thunderclan. His current form is of Flametail. May Starclan bless his name," says Roseysky, "You two are actually his kin. He was your great, great, great uncle." He would be that to me because Sootstorm (my father) is Whitewing's son, Whitewing is Cloudtail's daughter, and Firestar is Cloudtail's uncle.

"Now, let's head towards Windclan. From there, we will head back to camp. Com'on!" exclaims Silverpelt.

Now we head through some undergrowth, and we start to see less and less trees. "Stop!" commands Silverpelt, "We have reached the Windclan border. Be careful not to go in their territory." She marks the territory.

"She's darn right!" I hear a voice say behind me, "I am Cinderstar, the leader of Windclan, and you must be new apprentices in Thunderclan." I whip around. There, stands a massive light gray tom. There are two others, a dark brown tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"This is Bearclaw (dark brown tom) and Lightstream (tortoiseshell she-cat)," Cinderstar says. They both nod.

"Hello, Cinderstar," says Silverpelt.

"I have come to warn you about a fox I have seen close to your border. I would keep an eye out," Cinderstar mews. He has an unusual high-pitched voice.

"Thank you, I will deliver the message to Dawnstar right away," Roseysky says, "Come on, you two! We need to tell Dawnstar quickly!" We race off into the forest after saying goodbye to the Windclan cats.

"Dawnstar! Dawnstar!" screeches Beetlepaw.

"What is it know?" groans Dawnstar.


	5. Hope and Fear as One: Windclan Cats

Windclan Cats

Leader: Cinderstar-massive gray tom with dark brown eyes

Deputy: Swiftfoot-quick white she-cat with big brown paws and brown ears

Medicine Cat: Feathernose-milky white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mountainfur-misty gray tom

Dewcloud-light brown shorthaired tom

Apprentice, Icepaw-mysterious white she-cat with silver eyes

Heathermist-graceful white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cricketpaw-brown tom

Bearclaw-dark brown tom

Lightstream-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Gingerleaf-light ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes

Midnightpool-gorgeous black she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Apprentice, Flashpaw-swift brown tabby tom

Aquacloud-white she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw-a gray she-cat

Bluelightning-a black she-cat with noticeable blue eyes

Solarflare-a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Midnightsun-a black she-cat with golden eyes

Redwing-a strange red she-cat with yellow eyes

Mousepelt-a fluffy brown she-cat

Blackstorm-a sooty black tom with gray stripes on his pelt

Apprentice, Thornpaw-a brown tom

Dovewing-a beautiful white she-cat with purplish eyes

Apprentice, Mellonpaw-a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Toadleap-a speckled brown tom with brown eyes

Queens:

Berryfur-a brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Solarflare's four kits: Harmonykit, Peacekit, Soulkit, and Hopekit)

Shadowfang-a gray she-cat with very long fangs (mother of Mountainfur's only kit: Jumpkit)

Elder: Littletail-a tortoiseshell tom with barely any tail left


End file.
